My name is L
by MaakaDeeAshuraa
Summary: UA. Serie de 1O Drabbles. SoulxMaka. Capítulo 9:"Nana. ¿Escuchas la melodía que porta tu alma? Deleitémonos de la tonada una vez más antes de partir." SoulxMaka. BadSummary D; ¡Lee primero, juzga después!
1. Love  Amor

**Disclaimer**: Soul Eater _no_ me pertenece, la historia es producto de mi loca mente. Gracias.

**_S_**_ummary_: _Nunca me imagine verme en esta situación, sera acaso, ¿Que finalmente encontré el amor verdadero? Oh, temo a equivocarme nuevamente. ¿Podré confiar en mis sentimientos sin arrepentirme después?** D**r**a**b**b**l**e**._

_¡Espero que les guste!_

* * *

><p><strong>"My Name is ´L´<strong> _– 1. __**L**__ove __**/**__A__mor_ **"**

**._._._.**

¿**Q**ué es el amor? No lo sé ni me interesa, de pequeña cometí el grave error de compararlo con la relación de mis padres, Spirit y Kami. Sin embargo, después de su divorcio me decepcione, más no deje de creer en ese sentimiento hasta que lo viví.

Por alguna razón mi madre siempre me aconsejo que no entregara por completo mi corazón cuando me enamorara. Así pues, sufrí por muchos años mi mala experiencia. Pero eso sucede cuando una joven adolescente inexperta en la vida se enamora de la persona equivocada. Pensar que aquella persona me quería, no eran más que puros engaños y mentiras que me metía a la cabeza. Tengo veintidós años y aun sigo sin conocer el verdadero amor. No obstante una parte de mí ha perdido con el tiempo la esperanza, ¿Por qué?

Tengo miedo a enamorarme; ya no sé si confiar en los hombres, me cuesta mucho trabajo pensar que alguno realmente es fiel. Pero para los chicos la palabra '_fidelidad_' no existe en su diccionario o sencillamente piensan que son fieles porque no salen con alguien más. Aunque sí desnudan con la mirada a cualquiera que se les cruce por el camino.

¿Existirá algún hombre honesto? Bueno, hay cierto muchacho en mi trabajo que desde hace meses ha intentado llamar mi atención, es muy detallista, amable, cortés, educado… y simpático -por no decir guapísimo-, su nombre es Soul Evans.

Por el momento no se me ha declarado, pero existen ciertos rumores de que se muere por hacerlo… y si realmente esos rumores resultan ser ciertos, ¿Qué haré? De lo único que estoy segura es que me agrada, pero no sé si él me guste. Además se podría decir que es mi mejor amigo y si llegáramos a salir y la relación no funcionará temo a que no vuelva a ser como antes.

Suspire mientras finalizaba mi trabajo. Escuche como alguien tocaba ligeramente la puerta de mi pequeña oficina.

– Pase – murmure.

Enseguida la puerta se abrió dejándome ver a un chico alto de cabello blanco que vestía un traje negro con camisa roja y corbata oscura. Él me sonrió para después cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

– Hola.

– Hola, Soul. ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte curiosa ante su inesperada visita.

– Bueno, me preguntaba sí aceptarías salir esta noche a cenar conmigo – respondió tomándose del mentón y alzando una ceja divertido.

– Yo, no estoy segura de poder…

– Oh – bajo la mirada con tristeza.

– Es decir, tengo mucho trabajo atrasado, pero me haré el tiempo – me apresure a añadir.

– ¡Genial! Y no te preocupes si no terminas a tiempo tus labores, yo te ayudo – exclamo jubiloso para después torpemente salir.

Suspire pesadamente.

– Oh, ¿Qué he hecho? – murmure nerviosa.

._._._.

– ¡Maka, eso es increíble! – comentaron mis amigas al unísono emocionadas.

– Sabía que no lo entenderían… - susurre quedamente.

– No te preocupes, Maka. Que para eso tome cursos de belleza – indico Liz animosa.

– Chicas no comprenden la verdad es que yo…

– Lo sabemos, Maka-Chan – me interrumpió Tsubaki – después de aquella desagradable experiencia, por fin encuentras el amor verdadero. Es normal que estés nerviosa.

– No, Tsubaki…

– Muy bien, ya basta de hablar, es hora de ponernos en acción – sentencio Liz eufórica.

Tarde demasiado en reaccionar, mis amigas se pusieron a trabajar conmigo. Liz se encargo de maquillarme, Tsubaki de peinarme y Patty de vestirme. Sonrieron una vez que finalizaron, las mire curiosas.

– ¡Quedaste hermosa, Maka! – menciono Patty alegre.

– Hermoso se queda demasiado corto con la obra maestra de múa – comento la hermana mayor con cierto tono de arrogancia – Una exitosa transformación.

– No exageren demasiado – susurre nerviosa.

– En ese caso, compruébalo por ti misma – respondió Tsubaki mientras me pasaba un espejo de mano.

Tome el objeto y me mire detenidamente, abrí los ojos de par en par al ver mi reflejo. ¿Acaso esa chica bien vista era yo? Parpadee varias veces realizando pequeños ademanes y al ver como aquella chica los imitaba perfectamente me convencí.

– ¿Te gusto? – cuestiono curiosa Liz debido a mi silencio.

– No

Mis amigas me miraron confundidas, reí quedamente.

– Me encanto – agregue – Gracias.

– No tienes nada que agradecernos – comento Patty.

– Solo prométenos que esta noche te divertirás mucho – continuo Tsubaki.

– Y lo más importante, corresponderos los sentimientos de Soul-kun – concluyo con firmeza Liz.

– Pero…

– Maka, dale una oportunidad. Soul te ha demostrado todo este tiempo que es un gran chico – suplico la menor de las Thompson.

Suspire un poco resignada. Tenían razón, Soul ha llegado a ser una persona muy importante para mí, gracias a él he podido salir adelante en todo.

– Sí – respondí – lo hare.

_TOC TOC_

Se escucho como tocaban la puerta principal.

– Ese debe de ser él – indico Tsubaki.

– Rápido Maka, no lo hagas esperar – murmuro Liz mientras me daba mi bolso y me empujaba hacia la puerta.

Las mire antes de abrir la puerta.

– Gracias chicas.

Ellas hicieron un ademan de que abriera, sonreí para después abrir la puerta.

Todo cambio después de esa noche, Soul se me declaro y obviamente le correspondí, duramos un par de meses de novios cuando él me propuso matrimonio. Ahora somos una familia con dos hermosos hijos, un niño y una niña. Ahora comprendo muy bien lo que me solían decir mis amigas cuando sentía que nunca encontraría el amor verdadero. Algo muy cierto.

"_Cuando una puerta se te cierra, muchas más se te abren"_

**_C_**_o_**_n_**_t_**_i_**_n_**_u_**_e_**_d..._**

* * *

><p><em>¡Gracias por leer! ¿Qué tal les pareció? Háganme saber, Onegai.<em>

_**ATENCIÓN:** Pasa a mi perfil &** vota por la encuesta**, es importante D;_

**¡Regalame un Review!**


	2. Lovable  Adorable

**Disclaimer**: Soul Eater _no_ me pertenece, la historia es producto de mi loca mente. Gracias.

**_S_**_ummary_: _No me olvides. Es más que simples palabras que se entrelazan con nuestra mágica flor. Un romance, tú y yo. ¿Podrás amarme aunque la distancia nos separe?** D**r**a**b**b**l**e**._

_¡Espero que les guste!_

* * *

><p><strong> "My Name is ´L´<strong> _– 2. **L**ovable **/** Adorable_ **"**

**._._._.**

**C**orrí lo más rápido que me permitían mis cortas piernas a mi edad. No sabía hacía donde me encaminaba, pues tenía que seguirle el paso de cerca si no quería perderla de vista.

_–_ Maka-chan, espera – murmure con la voz entre cortada por la falta de aire.

– Vamos, Soul ya falta poco – respondió con una inocente pero hermosa sonrisa.

Seguí con mi paso, sin embargo, luego de que ella dio vuelta a un arbusto la perdí de vista, al llegar y no verla me preocupe demasiado, sentí como mi corazón daba un vuelco de angustia.

– ¡Maka! – grite asustado.

Hubo un breve silencio, no paraba de buscarla con la mirada, ¿Dónde está?

– Soul – respondió - ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

Sentí como mi corazón se tranquilizaba, se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de mí, rápidamente llegue hasta ella y al alzar la vista me quede pasmado de admiración.

– Esto es… – murmure sorprendido.

– Sí, lose es hermoso – exclamo con júbilo extendiendo en alto sus pequeños brazos.

El lugar era asombroso, nos encontrábamos en una pequeña pradera. Había muchas flores de diversos colores y un transparente lago frente a nosotros, en el nadaban varios patitos y peces. El ambiente era tranquilizador y cálido, demasiado agradable. Voltee a ver a Maka, ella se encontraba muy entretenida juntando flores con una radiante sonrisa, típico de una encantadora niña de solo 6 años de edad. Me encamine a ella y me senté a su lado.

– Soul, ¿Cómo se llaman estas flores? – pregunto curiosa mientras me mostraba un pequeño ramo de flores de cinco pétalos color azul claro y su centro pareciera un pentagrama resplandeciente de colores blanco y amarillo.

– No me olvides.

– No lo haré solo quiero que me digas como se llaman estas flores – señalo divertida.

– No me olvides.

– Soul… - susurro molesta mientras hacia un tierno puchero.

Reí quedamente.

– Así es como se llaman estas flores, _no me olvides_ – respondí.

Ella miro curiosa el pequeño ramo que tenía en sus manitas.

– Es un nombre raro… pero me gusta – sonrió dulcemente - ¿Y porque se llaman así?

– De a cuerdo a una antigua leyenda, un caballero vestido en su armadura estaba cabalgando a la orilla de un río con su prometida. Ella vio un grupo de de flores azules meciéndose en el aguas, y pidió a su amante que las recogiera. Al intentar llegar a ellas, el caballero se resbaló y cayó al rio. La pesada armadura impidió que pudiera nadar y comenzó a hundirse en el agua pero antes arrojó las flores azules a su amada diciendo _"No me olvides"._

– Que triste historia – murmuro con la voz apagada.

– Maka…

– Soul, ¿Realmente te irás a América? – pregunto con un tono de tristeza, sentí como mi corazón se partía de dolor.

No quería separarme de ella, me dolía pero tan solo soy un niño de 10 años que tiene que obedecer a sus padres.

– Sí, pero será solo por un tiempo – le anime.

Pero ella no respondió ni cambio su expresión, simplemente se limito a mirar las flores que sostenía en sus manos. Estaba a punto de decirle algo, cuando ella se me adelanto.

– En ese caso, toma – índico mientras me daba el ramo de flores que sostenía – _No me olvides._

Sonreí ante la ironía para después abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas. Ella al principio se quedo inmóvil pero no tardo en corresponderme el abrazo.

– Te quiero, Maka.

– Yo también te quiero, Soul.

Lentamente me separe de ella, tome su ramito de flores y coloque con una sonrisa una flor sobre su oreja.

– Te ves muy adorable – susurre.

Ella se sonrojo completamente y desvió nerviosa la mirada. Después de un rato más regresamos a nuestros hogares.

._._._.

Suspire mientras me paraba de mi lugar y veía mi dibujo concluido, sonreí para después acomodarlo y dejarlo reposar para que se secara.

– Maka, ya llego – grito mi mamá desde el piso de abajo.

Sonreí, baje a trompicones las escaleras, ella me entrego un pequeño paquete, mi sonrisa se amplió aun más. Cuando regrese a mi habitación me acomode en la cama y cuidadosamente abrí la caja. Tome ansiosa la carta que se encontraba en la parte superior.

– Es de Soul – murmure a mi misma mientras la abría para después leerla.

_"Querida Maka,_

_Ya hace tres años desde que estuvimos juntos en aquella pradera u yo aun lo siento como si hubiera sido ayer. Ya solo faltan dos años para volver a vernos y estoy ansioso por que llegue ese día. Por cierto, recibí tu correo hace una semana y déjame decirte que dibujas hermoso. Me impresiono bastante al verlo y además en la carta me comentaste que no llevaste curso de dibujo. Eres realmente increíble, la forma en cómo detallas cada cosa, el efecto de sombras y colores. ¡Cielos! Me dejas sin palabras, tu dibujo parecía casi una fotografía y sobre todo me llena de alegría saber que aquel mágico lugar sigue estando tal y como lo recuerdo. Gracias por esta pintura de nuestro inolvidable momento, ahora yo te envió un pequeño presente, espero que te guste. Aunque tengo tantas cosas que contarte quiero reservarlas para cuando nos volvamos a ver._

_Cuídate mucho mi amada Makita y no me olvides._

_Con cariño Soul."_

Sonreí mientras guardaba con cuidado la apreciada carta de nuevo en su sobre.

Tome la pequeña cajita, la coloque en mis piernas y observe el resto del contenido.

– ¡Qué hermoso! – exclame eufórica.

Era un maravilloso broche color rosa claro para cabello en forma de flor con unos pequeños diamantitos de fantasía de color lila en el contorno del objeto, dándole un toque fantástico. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí a mi tocador y me lo puse, me mire fijamente por un momento.

– Te ves _adorable_.

Sonreí sonrojándome levemente al recordar aquel cumplido.

– Te quiero, Soul.

**B**_e_ **C**_o_**n**_t_**i**_n_**u**_e_**d**...

* * *

><p><em>¡Gracias por leer! ¿Qué tal les pareció? Háganme saber, Onegai.<em>

_Disculpen por tardar tanto en subir el siguiente, D; lo que pasa es que me fui de vagaciones a Guadalajara, Jalisco. El lugar de donde es mi Ashurin :3 conocí a mis cuñados & suegrita aaw! 3 ¡Los quiero! Además de sus familiares xD. Pero, -jugando nerviosa con los dedos- paso algo hermoso en el lago de chapala... -sonrojada- él... me... ¡**ME PIDIO MATRIMONIO**! O/O_

_¡Estoy tan tan tan Feliz! :D ¡Te amo mi Ashurin!_

_**ATENCIÓN:** Pasa a mi perfil &** vota por la encuesta**, es importante D;_

**¡Regalame un Review!**


	3. Lovely Precioso

**Disclaimer**: Soul Eater _no_ me pertenece, la historia es producto de mi loca mente. Gracias.

**_S_**_ummary_: _Admito que nuestra mirada apenas se encuentran, pero sé que nuestro destino ya está entrelazado. Toma de mi mano y no me sueltes, dame el coraje que necesito. ¿Te convertirás en mi príncipe FairyTale?** D**r**a**b**b**l**e**._

_¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

><p><strong>"My Name is ´L´<strong> _– 3. **L**ovely **/** Precioso_ **"**

._._._.

**N**erviosa me oculte cautelosamente detrás de las cortinas del vestíbulo alejándome disimuladamente de la audiencia. Torpemente me deslice caminando de lado como un cangrejo hasta llegar al otro extremo de la cortina donde me coloque a gatas lista para realizar mi fuga lejos de todos. ¿Por qué razón? Bueno, para empezar hoy es mi cumpleaños número ocho y la verdad no me agrada mucho estar en lugares muy concurridos. Soy demasiado tímida y fácilmente me engento, sin embargo eso no es lo peor. Por ser la princesa de Death City todos esperan mucho de mí, lo cual hace que me ponga un poco tensa. Comprendo que la solución no es huir de la responsabilidad pero aun soy solo una niña y no me agrada la idea que los consejeros les metieron a mis padres. Según ellos si mi entrenamiento como futura sucesora al trono comienza desde mi corta edad seré muy buena reina de grande. ¡Pero a mí me da igual! Yo solo quiero ser una niña normal, tener amigo y jugar todo el día.

– Maka-san, ¿Qué está haciendo? – murmuro una voz melodiosa y muy familiar.

– Hola, Tsubaki-chan – susurre alzando la mirada encontrándome con un par de ojos curiosos.

– ¿De nuevo intentando huir?

– No estoy huyendo – mentí mientras me levantaba – estaba buscando algo que se me cayó, pero no lo encontré.

– Oh, bueno ¡Feliz cumpleaños princesa! – menciono realizando una pequeña reverencia antes de marcharse.

Suspire aliviada, por suerte fue ella quien me vio y no…

– Señorita Albarn – exclamo una voz firme y áspera, mi cuerpo se puso rígido tan pronto vi quien era.

– Señorita Asuza-sensei .

– Que modales tan malos tienes jovencita, recuerda tu posición – me regaño.

– Mirada al frente, sonreír y agradecer la presencia de nuestros invitados, cuidar los modales, no hablar si no nos lo piden, caminar con gracia y…

– Y no arruinarlo otra vez, ¿está claro?

– Sí – respondí quedamente.

– No escuche.

– Sí, señorita Asuza-sensei – mencione alzando la voz.

– Bien, deja de perder el tiempo y sal a bailar con algún noble.

Suspire resignada para después dar media vuelta regreso al baile real, odio ser una princesa. No me agrada mucho la señorita Asuza-sensei es demasiado estricta, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto mis padres la eligieron para que fuera mi maestra de modales.

Al llegar al salón ya se encontraban muchas más personas que cuando me fui de aquí, camine sin sentido buscando un rincón en el cual pudiera ocultarme. Al ir avanzando sentí como alguien choco ligeramente conmigo provocando que ambos calleáramos al suelo de sentón.

– ¡Auch! – exclame en señal de dolor.

– Lo siento – murmuro una voz masculina.

Alce la mirada, era un niño como de mi misma edad de cabellos blancos, ojos carmín y… ¡Esperen! ¿Chico albino?

– Eres de la familia Evans – comente sorprendida mientras tomaba la mano que me ofrecía él para levantarme.

El se sonrojo levemente mientras desviaba algo incomodo la mirada.

– Eso creo – respondió sin ganas.

– ¡Qué bien! No sabía que los Evans asistirían hoy a mi cumpleaños – mencione eufórica.

– ¿Tu cumpleaños? Acaso tú… - enmudeció por unos segundos para después inclinarse haciendo una reverencia – Oh, disculpe mi falta de modales princesa, yo…

– ¡Esta bien! No es necesario que hagas eso – suplique avergonzada – Entonces, ¿Tocara tu familia? – pregunte ansiosa.

El bajo la mirada con tristeza.

– No – susurro con un hilo de voz – mi madre está muy enferma, no pudo asistir. Mi hermano, Wes y yo hemos venido en su ausencia.

– Oh, lo lamento – murmure apenada.

– No, no tiene porque disculparse – agrego negando con las manos.

Sonreí y él me regreso el gesto.

– Hey, sé caballeroso e invita a bailar a la princesa, Soul-chan – farfullo quedamente, Wes, su hermano. Lo supe por su distintivo cabello.

– No molestes – siseo ¿Soul-chan? Enojado, reí quedamente.

El volteo a verme de reojo para después suspirar con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. No tardo mucho en sonar una canción de vals, lo mire curiosa.

– Princesa, ¿me haría el gran honor de concederme este baile? – musito nervioso al mismo tiempo que hacia un pequeño ademan invitándome a bailar.

– Sera un gran placer – respondí tomando su mano.

El sonrió de forma torcida provocando mi sonrojo, fue un momento mágico, parecía que solo estábamos él y yo, bailando aquel suave vals. A pesar de que nos acabamos de conocer me siento muy apegada a él como si un lazo nos entrelazara. Me gustaba esa sensación, a pesar de que soy tímida me logro sentir segura con él, el simple hecho de sostener su mano me infunde valor, coraje. Algo muy extraño. Así es, este es solo el comienzo de nuestro maravilloso _Cuento de Hadas_.

**B**_e_ **C**_o_**n**_t_**i**_n_**u**_e_**d**...

* * *

><p><em>¡Gracias por leer! ¿Saben lo feliz que me hacen sus Reviews? ¡Pues, mucho!<em>

_Agradezco__ a todos mis queridos lectores por sus comentarios. Onegai, sigan así y les prometo mejorar más :D_

_**ATENCIÓN:** Pasa a mi perfil &** vota por la encuesta**, es importante D;_

**¡Regalame un Review!**


	4. Loving Amoroso

**Disclaimer**: Soul Eater _no_ me pertenece, la historia es producto de mi loca mente. Gracias.

**_S_**_ummary_: _Los hijos son un maravilloso regalo que llena de calor y alegría la familia. Un lazo de cariño y amor.__** D**r**a**b**b**l**e**._

_¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

><p><strong>"My Name is ´L´<strong> _– 4. **L**oving**/** Amoroso_ **"**

**._._._.**

– Papi, papi – gritaba alegre una pequeña niña de solo cinco años.

**C**orría con gracia mientras procuraba cuidadosamente sostener con firmeza el papel que llevaba en sus manitas, cuando finalmente llego hasta su padre él la volteo a ver con una gran sonrisa.

– Amaki, ¿Qué detalle me traes ahora? Mi princesita – musito con una sonrisa.

Ella rápidamente le mostro su dibujo.

– Mira, te dibuje a ti, a mamá y a mí – respondió eufórica.

Su padre tomo con cuidado el papel, lo observo por un momento para después dirigirse a su pequeña hijita admirado.

– ¿En verdad tu nos dibujaste? – cuestiono sorprendido por el notable talento que poseía su pequeña bebita.

– Sí. ¿Te gusto?

Su padre la miro dedicándole una cálida sonrisa para después indicarle que fuera a sus brazos, la jovencita obedeció al instante, el hombre la abrazo con mucho cariño.

– Me encanto. Gracias mi niña – susurro.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió dejando ver a una mujer madura rubia de ojos jade, cargaba con unas bolsas señal que había salido de compras. La pequeña al ver a su mamá llegar corrió rápidamente a ella.

– Mami, mami, mira, mira – grita jubilosa la hija – hice un dibujo de nosotros.

– Oh, ¿enserio? Déjame verlo – comento la mujer dejando el mandado sobre la mesa para luego tomar la hoja – ¡Qué bonito dibujo!

– Es muy talentosa mi princesita, ¿verdad? – menciono orgulloso su padre mientras le acariciaba con ternura el cabello.

– No, papi. Me despeinas – murmuro divertida Amaki intentando zafarse de su juguetón padre.

– Ve a jugar, Amaki, mientras preparo la cena – susurro su madre.

La aludida se retiro entre risas a su recamara.

– ¿Qué hará para cenar hoy mi sexy esposita? – murmuro con tono de perversión su esposo mientras la tomaba de la espalda.

– S-soul… no empieces – suplico nerviosa.

El rio quedamente ante la reacción de ella, le encantaba causarle esas sensaciones.

– De acuerdo, pero no te salvaras esta noche – sentencio con una sonrisa traviesa.

Maka sintió como un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, sabía lo que significaban aquellas palabras a la perfección. Y algo seguro era que cuando su esposo se lo proponía era capaz de todo. Incluso, hasta de no dormir **(N/A: ¡Cachondos! xD )**. Continuo cocinando ignorando el comentario de su _calenturiento marido_, una vez que termino soul coloco la mesa.

– Amaki-Chan, ya está la comida – llamo Maka desde el comedor.

– Ya voy – respondió la pequeña desde su recamara.

La niña bajo las escaleras a trompicones para después sentarse, el cabeza de la familia dio gracias por los alimentos para luego cenar. Como ya era costumbre mientras comían platicaban las cosas que habían realizado durante el día. Una vez que todos terminaron recogieron los platos y los colocaron en el fregadero donde Maka comenzó a lavarlos mientras Soul acompañaba a su hijita al cuarto a acostarla y leerle algún cuento.

– Espera, papi – susurro la niña mientras tomaba el dibujo que había hecho junto con un crayón rosa, se quedo mirando el papel por unos momentos para después alzar inocentemente la mirada con su padre – Papi, ¿Cómo se escribe, _los quiero mucho papi y mami_? – pregunto.

Soul se enterneció ante su dulce detalle, así que tomo un papelito y le escribió lo que su hija le había dictado, la jovencita copio rápidamente el escrito en su dibujo, no le fue difícil pues a pesar de aun no saber leer sus padres ya le habían enseñado a escribir el abecedario y palabras chicas, entre otras cosas. Al concluir tomo un imán y pego el dibujo en el refrigerador.

– Listo, para que tú y mami vean lo bonita que es nuestra familia y también cuando vengan otras personas vean los _amorosos_ padres que tengo – murmuro con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de sus padres se humedecieron levemente ante el comentario de su hija, se sentía muy felices de tener a una hijita como ella, tan alegre, risueña, obediente, lista, creativa y tierna.

– Vamos cariño, ya es tarde – comento su padre mientras tomaba a la niña de su manita y la encaminaba hasta su habitación.

Donde la acomodo en la cama para después leerle una pequeña historia, Maka no tardo mucho en llegar y darle las buenas noches, y ambos se despidieron de su princesita con un beso en la frente.

– Que descanses – se despidieron mientras apagaban las luces.

– Oyasumi ~

Salieron de la habitación para después esbozar una sonrisa en sus labios. Abrazados se dirigieron a su recamara donde después de unas cuantos_ jueguitos_ cayeron rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo.

**B**_e_ **C**_o_**n**_t_**i**_n_**u**_e_**d**...

* * *

><p><em>¡Gracias por leer! ¿Quieren la continuación pronto? ¡Reviews!<em>

_Obviamente me voy a casar muy chica, casi casi cumpliendo los 18 años. Esto se me ocurrió al imaginarme mi futuro. ¡Qué bonito será formar tu propia familia!_

_**ATENCIÓN:** Pasa a mi perfil &** vota por la encuesta**, es importante D;_

**¡Regalame un Review!**


	5. LoveBite Mordisco

**Disclaimer**: Soul Eater _no_ me pertenece, la historia es producto de mi loca mente. Gracias.

**_S_**_ummary_: _Un día caluroso no esta nada mal cuando se disfruta de un delicioso helado, y aun más cuando estas en compañía de buenos amigos, ¿Y mordiscos?** D**r**a**b**b**l**e**._

_¡Nuevo Capítulo!_

* * *

><p><strong> "My Name is ´L´<strong> _– 5. **L**oveBite **/** Mordisco_ **"**

**._._._.**

**E**ra un día caluroso en la ciudad Death, el sol sonreía maniáticamente, los alumnos del Shibusen no habían tenido clases por lo que nuestros protagonistas se encontraban en su pequeño departamento completamente abochornados.

– ¡Qué calor ~! – se quejo el albino recostado sobre el sofá.

– Me pregunto a cuantos grados estaremos… – murmuro su compañera.

– Me da igual, no puedo pensar con este calor.

– Tu nunca piensas – se burlo la rubia.

El arma la fulmino con la mirada.

– ¡Demonios! Sudar no es nada _cool_ – farfullo molesto.

De un momento a otro la puerta de su departamento se abre de un golpe seco, dejando ver a sus amigos, Death the kid y Black Star con sus respectivas armas.

– Hola, chicos – saludo dulcemente Tsubaki.

– ¿Por qué demonios están aquí asfixiándose en este horno? – cuestiono escandaloso Black – vamos por un helado.

– Sí – respondieron todos a coro.

Salieron del departamento sonrientes, sin embargo, por un momento se arrepintieron de salir, las lúgubres calles estaban casi vacías. Hacia demasiada calor que parecía que merodeaban en el mismo desierto, no obstante, el objetivo de su continuar era que pronto su paladar se refrescaría con el dulce sabor de una fría nieve. Al llegar al local cada quien pidió de su sabor preferido, la gran mayoría de chocolate. Pero cuando finalmente fue el turno de elegir de Soul y Maka, estos no lograban decidirse el sabor de su helado. Miraban indecisos los botes de nieve pero ningún sabor les apetecía, habían probado infinidad de veces los mismos sabores que ya les había aburrido un poco.

– ¿Tiene algo nuevo? – pregunto soul al vendedor.

– A que se refiere – murmuro confundido el señor.

– Sí, alguna otra cosa, como un nuevo sabor – explico.

– Bueno, tenemos malteadas muy ricas – sugirió el hombre.

– No, gracias. Ya las hemos probado muchas veces, pero tiene razón son están deliciosas – comento la técnica.

– Bueno, no sé exactamente que podría… ¡Oh! Ahora recuerdo – murmuro el señor mientras abría la nevera y sacaba un paquete – Es una galleta de chocolate con nieve de vainilla, se llama _mordisco_.

Ambos compañeros miraron curiosos la envoltura.

– Esta muy deliciosa – agrego el señor.

– Me parece bien – susurro Maka mientras le pagaba por él.

– Sí, igual a mí – menciono el albino para después pagarle y tomar el _mordisco_.

Ambos regresaron con sus amigos quienes ya se encontraban disfrutando de sus helados bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, los dos se sentaron en las bancas junto con ellos, abrieron la envoltura para después comer de su nieve, tenia forma de sándwich, con un simple mordisco que le dieron quedaron fascinados.

– Que sabroso – exclamo Soul probando de su helado.

– Lo sé – añadió Maka con una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué comen? –pregunto kid curioso.

– _Mordisco_ – murmuro soul con la boca llena.

– ¿Mordisco?

Ambos asintieron.

– ¿Quieres un _mordisco_? – cuestiono sarcástica la joven técnica mientras le ofrecía un poco a kid.

Rieron ante el comentario de su amiga. Era agradable pasar buenos momentos con tus amigos…

– ¡Auch! Soul, ¿Por qué me muerdes el brazo?

– ¿No decías que si querían un mordisco? – se excuso burlón.

Bueno, más aun con tu mejor amigo… ¿mordiéndote?

– No es gracioso – murmuro sobándose la zona dañada.

**B**_e_ **C**_o_**n**_t_**i**_n_**u**_e_**d**...

* * *

><p><em>¡Gracias por leer! ¿Quieren la continuación pronto? ¡Reviews!<em>

_Disculpen, realmente no pude evitar escribir algo así xD. Además tenía mucha calor que se me antojo comerme un mordisco :9 y pues, bueno ahí está. En fin, agradezco por todos sus Reviews me hacen tan feliz. ¿Me regalan otro? OuO'_

_**ATENCIÓN:** Pasa a mi perfil &** vota por la encuesta**, es importante ;D ¡Yeah!_

**¡Regalame un Review!**


	6. Lovingly Cariñosamente

**Disclaimer**: Soul Eater _no_ me pertenece, la historia es producto de mi loca mente. Gracias.

**_S_**_ummary_: _El inicio de la primavera es bien recibida por varios animalitos del bosque; un osito, una conejita y un hermano muy burlón. ¿Acaso es el comienzo de una Romántica Historia? Confesiones, regalos y mucho más_._** D**r**a**b**b**l**e**._

_¡Nuevo Capítulo!_

* * *

><p><strong>"My Name is ´L´<strong> _– 6. **L**ovingly **/ **Cariñosamente_ **"**

_._._._._

Una cálida brisa primaveral recorre los rincones de Death City, es el comienzo de otra dulce primavera, los animalitos la reciben con mucha alegría, pues comprenden que el invierno ya ha pasado. Aunque se encuentran algo soñolientos por la hibernación, salen de sus casitas para darle una bienvenida a la nueva estación.

– ¡Nooo!

El sonido retumba perturbando la dulce paz que emanaba en la pequeña ciudad, ocasionando en el acto que ciertos animales se despertaran de golpe muy asustados.

Por las calles de la cuidad una mujer se encontraba caminando con su pequeño hijo de cinco años, el joven hacia un par de mohines de disgusto y molestia mientras protestaba con su madre algunos asuntos.

– Basta, Soul – le regaño su madre – acéptalo, es el animal que te toco representar.

– Pero, yo no quería ser un oso – volvió a quejarse cruzándose de brazos desconforme – Yo quería ser un tigre.

La madre suspiro.

– La maestra fue muy clara con todos;_ "El papelito que saquen los alumnos es el animalito que tendrán que representar"_ – cito imitando su voz.

No tardaron en llegar a su casa mientras que soul continuaba quejándose de lo ocurrido.

– ¿Un osito? – susurro un niño como de unos once años aproximadamente al escuchar la pequeña conversación de los recién llegados.

– Cállate, Wes. No molestes – amenazo el albino poniéndose a la defensiva.

– Oh, hermanito. No tienes porque ponerte así – murmuro Wes – Ve el lado bueno de las cosas.

– ¿Cuál es? – cuestiono curioso.

Su hermano amplio la sonrisa un tanto burlón.

– Tú disfrazado de osito, eso te haría lucir muy_ lindo, tierno_ y_ abrasable_ – respondió entre risas.

– Eres un tonto – grito molesto.

– Ya, no peleen – intervino su madre.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir algo más se escucho como tocaban la puerta, la mujer rápidamente se encamino y al abrirla se encontró con una mujer como de su misma edad, rubia y de ojos verdes; quien venía acompañada de su pequeña hija, Maka. Rápidamente recordó que se trataba de su vecina, la Sra. Kami Albarn.

– Buenas tardes, vecina – murmuro Kami – mi hija y yo queremos invitarla a usted y su hijo, Soul. A que mañana nos acompañen a comprar los disfraces para el evento del viernes. ¿Qué dice?

– Claro que sí – respondió al instante – nos encantaría.

Así duraron un ratito y después de que ambas llegaran a una conclusión, Kami junto con su hija regresaron a su casa. La mujer velozmente acudió a donde se encontraba su hijo y le relato lo ocurrido.

– ¿Qué? – exclamo atónito, Soul – Mamá, ¿Por qué aceptaste?

– Oh, vamos cariño. Si también accedí pensando en ti – susurro pícaramente, el niño la miro perplejo – Te he visto como miras a Maka-Chan, te gusta.

El albino se sonrojo completamente mucho más que el tomate que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

– ¡Mamá! – grito avergonzado.

La mujer rio quedamente ante la reacción de su hijo.

._._._.

El día del evento llego muy pronto, se podía apreciar un gran número de personas presente en el jardín de niños; algún maestro terminando de acomodar los arreglos, padres de familia vistiendo a sus hijos de diversos animales y todos ellos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

– Vamos, mami. Ayúdame a ponérmelo – insistía un impaciente albino.

– Sí, sí. Pero quédate quieto – contesto la aludida mientras le ponía el conjunto – me sorprende lo rápido que cambiaste de opinión cuando Maka te comento que su animal preferido eran los ositos. Listo, ya quedaste.

Soul sonrió con un leve rumor en sus mejillas.

– Soul, ¿Ya estás listo? Está por iniciar – musito una voz infantil desde la puerta.

– Si – respondió.

Llego hasta la joven niña y al verla volvió a sonrojarse completamente. Maka vestía un adorable disfraz de conejita color blanco **(A). **Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para que su mente regresara al planeta Tierra.

– ¿Cómo me veo? – pregunto tímidamente.

– Como una conejita – intervino burlón el mayor.

– Wes, no molestes – farfullo el niño.

– Oh, Soul-chan, mírate – menciono con tono divertido – Te vez más adorable que el osito Charmin ~

Estaba a punto de responderle, pero su madre intervino en el momento preciso, se llevo a su hermano burlón hasta los asientos que tenían reservados. Poco después dio comienzo el evento, un agradable ambiente llego hasta los presentes al ver a sus hijitos interpretar una pequeña historia llamada_ "Los animalitos del bosque"_. Una madre grabando a la obra y un chico muy juguetón que en cada escena que salía su querido hermano gritaba a todo pulmón:_ "Baila Charmin, baila. Cha Cha Cha ¡Charmin ~!" _Sin embargo, todo eso no paso desapercibido por su madre.

._._._.

Miro desconfiado a su madre.

– ¿Segura que le gustara? – cuestiono nervioso.

– Claro, le encantara – aseguro la mujer – vamos, yo te esperare aquí detrás del árbol – murmuro ocultándose cautelosamente.

El joven trago saliva para después caminar hasta la puerta y tocar el timbre de la entrada. Paciente y con los nervios a flor de piel espero a que alguien le abriera, y para su sorpresa fue Maka, la persona que buscaba.

– Hola, Soul. ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto ante su inesperada visita.

– Yo… eh… tu… ah… – balbuceo con la mente en blanco, respiro profundamente – _T-te quiero…_ - se sonrojo ante la indirecta y rápidamente complemento la oración – Es decir, te quiero regalar esto.

– Es un regalo – susurro así misma eufórica - ¿Puedo abrirlo?

Soul asintió completamente sonrojado.

– ¡Es un osito de felpa! – exclamo júbilosa – Muchas gracias.

– ¿_Te gusto_? – volvió a sonrojarse – Es decir, no yo. Me refiero al regalo.

– Sí, pero no tanto como me gusta alguien más – murmuro para después darle un beso en la mejilla y cerrar la puerta dejando a un soul pasmado.

_"¿Yo… le gusto? ¡Le gusto a Maka!"_, resonaban aquellas palabras como eco en sus pensamientos.

Sin duda ese día nadie pudo borrarle la sonrisa de su rostro, mucho menos su molesto hermano, Wes. Porque tan solo era el comienzo de una _Romántica Historia__._

**B**_e_ **C**_o_**n**_t_**i**_n_**u**_e_**d**...

* * *

><p><em>¡Gracias por leer! ¿Quieren la continuación pronto? ¡Reviews!<em>

_**(A)** El vestuario se los dejo a su imaginación._

_Les pido una disculpa, la verdad creo que se me paso guardarlo antes de subirlo u_u' ¡Cielos! Gracias por avisarme. Además con eso aprendí dos lecciones importantes._

_1) No borrar la copia hasta comprobar de que se haya subido (Así es, tuve que volver a escribirlo todo)._

_2) Guardarlo antes de subirlo. xD_

_**ATENCIÓN:** Pasa a mi perfil &** vota por la encuesta**, es importante._

**¡Regalame un Review!**


	7. Lover Amante

**Disclaimer**: Soul Eater _no_ me pertenece, la historia es producto de mi loca mente. Gracias.

**_S_**_ummary_: _"¿Te arrepientes de haberme confesado que me amas o de haber hecho el amor conmigo?" Porque, mentira o verdad. Tú, para mí, siempre seras My Lover. "Entonces, ¿Eres soltero?"__** D**r**a**b**b**l**e**._

_¡Continuación!_

* * *

><p><strong>"My Name is ´L´<strong> _– 7. **L**over **/** Amante_ **"**

**._._._.**

**R**etrocedió lentamente, miro con desconfianza a su acosador quien por ningún momento le apartó la mirada como si de un depredador al asecho de su presa se tratase. La joven rubia desvió la mirada intentando ignorarlo para después rápidamente dar media vuelta lista para alejarse de él, sin embargo, el albino fue mucho más veloz y ágil. La tomo con fuerza del brazo para luego acorralarla contra la pared.

– ¡Basta! – suplico nerviosa – ¡Déjame en paz!

– ¿Por qué? – inquirió el hombre con la mirada firme – ¿Acaso fue una mentira lo que me dijiste anoche, que _me amas_ más que a nadie?

La muchacha se sobre salto un poco y lo miro perpleja.

– No, yo te amo. Incluso te lo demostré, pero… – hizo una breve pausa, respiro profundamente y continuo con tristeza – pero, ahora me arrepiento de habértelo dicho.

– ¿Te arrepientes de haberme confesado que me amas o de haber hecho el amor conmigo? – cuestiono desconcertado.

– No lo sé – murmuro – supongo que ambas.

El albino se quedo pasmado ante sus palabras.

– ¿Por qué? – susurro confundido.

– ¡Qué pregunta tan estúpida! – exclamo ofendida y desesperada – ¡Estas casado! Eso me convierte en tu _amante _y a ti en un _infiel_.

_Silencio…_

Soul soltó un suspiro largo.

– Maka, hay algo que no te he dicho – susurro apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca.

La aludida lo miro confundida, reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus bellos parpados.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– No estoy casado – farfullo quedamente.

– ¿Qué?

– No estoy casado – reitero, Maka lo miro sorprendida y completamente desconcertada – Te mentí, nunca me he casado.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto algo molesta – ¿Por qué me dijiste que estabas casado?

– Yo… tan solo quería darte un poco de celos – balbuceo cabizbaja, suspiro – Habían pasado casi tres años desde la última vez que nos vimos, y cuando te vi no sabía cómo reaccionar ni que decirte pensé que tu ya habías realizado tu vida. Es por eso que creí que si te decía que estaba casado podría llamar tu atención.

– ¡Es la peor tontería que he escuchado en toda mi vida! – contesto alzando una ceja – ¿Quién te metió esa clase de pensamientos en la cabeza?

– Pues, eso es lo que pasan en las novelas, ¿no? – respondió apenado – Las mujeres siempre casi siempre andan detrás de los que están casados.

La rubia rio estrepitosamente.

– ¿Es cool ver novelas? – murmuro burlona.

– No, eso me lo dijo Elizabeth – se excuso avergonzado.

Sonrió.

– Entonces, ¿Eres soltero? – cuestiono seductoramente.

– Por supuesto, soy todo tuyo – ronroneo suavemente.

Lentamente se acercaron se miraron fijamente por unos momentos perdiéndose en los ojos del otro y unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso.

– Te amo.

– Sabes, y aunque estuviera casado me encantaría que fueras mi _amante_ – menciono Soul.

– Cállate, Evans – amenazo con un libro en alto.

**B**_e_ **C**_o_**n**_t_**i**_n_**u**_e_**d**...

* * *

><p><em>Disculpen por demorar tanto en subir pero aquí lo tienen, espero que les haya gustado :D<em>

_**ATENCIÓN:** Pasa a mi perfil &** vota por la encuesta**, es importante._

_Recuerden que **terminara el 13 de Mayo**. Vota antes de que sea demasiado tarde (?) O_o_

**¡Regalame un Review!**


	8. LoveMaking Relaciones Sexuales

**Disclaimer**: Soul Eater _no_ me pertenece, la historia es producto de mi loca mente. Gracias.

**_S_**_ummary_: _"¿Cuál es el regalo más preciado que podrías ofrecerle a la persona que amas con todo el corazón?"__** D**r**a**b**b**l**e**._

_**A**dvertencias (?): No se dejen engañar por el titulo. No contiene Lemmon o Lime. __Más que nada va dedicado a una amiga..._

_¡New Chaper!_

* * *

><p><strong>"My Name is ´L´<strong> _– 8. LoveMaking **/** Relaciones Sexuales_ **"**

**._._._.**

**» M**e preguntaban que sí creo que el _sexo informal_ es malo. Dado que no creo que haya una moralidad para la mujer y otra para el hombre, les contesto a ambos: _"No creo que exista el sexo informal"._

Para mí esas palabras no pueden usarse juntas, es como hablar de un diamante barato o de una película aburrida de Charles Chaplin.

Para mí, el fusionarse es dar a alguien el regalo más grande que se tiene y que, en cierto sentido, jamás puede ser recuperado. Como es nuestro propio cuerpo el que damos, es un regalo en el que tenemos control, algo que es realmente nuestro.

No puedo imaginar como a este regalo se le podría llamar informal.

Recibir un regalo de este tipo tampoco puede ser _informal._

Cuando nos damos tan plenamente estamos diciendo quiénes somos y deberíamos estar diciendo lo que pensamos y sentimos de la persona a quien nos damos… En mi adolescencia escuchaba a muchachos presumir acerca de sus logros sexuales. En una sociedad tendía a premiar las habilidades escolares y deportivas, y en donde ellos no sobresalían, su sexualidad los hacía sentirse superiores. Era la forma de ser alguien. Después vi que muchos eran sólo palabras.

La sexualidad es un poder y con ello va mucha responsabilidad. Tener relaciones sexuales no puede compararse con las cosas informales que hacemos, sino con el regalo más preciado que podemos soñar dar a la persona que más amamos.

En la poca asesoría que he dado en mi vida he conocido tantas personas jóvenes verdaderamente maravillosas que desearían –demasiado tarde– haber tenido el valor para decir **_"¡No!"_** la primera vez.

Recuerden que hay millones de aspectos de la personalidad y de la vida de cada uno y con muchas _sorpresas escondidas_ para explotarse, sin involucrarse en el fuerte compromiso del sexo. **«**

Sonreí, aunque ya había tenido el placer de leer esta reflexión en mi juventud me alegra la oportunidad de leerlo nuevamente, porque realmente me ayudo mucho. Gracias a este libro **Titulado_:_**_ Sorpresas Escondidas_ y de su **Autor:** _Rember G. Weakland_.

Me hizo pensar mucho, creo que comparto los mismos pensamientos que él. Además, como él mismo menciona, _el regalo más preciado que podemos soñar para dar a la persona que más amamos_. Y esa persona la conocí poco después de terminar mis estudios de bachillerato, su nombre es Soul Evans.

Llevo cinco años felizmente casada con él. Y estoy feliz porque a pesar de que fui acosada y presionada en mi adolescencia a entregar lo más valioso que poseía el haber leído este libro me ayudo a mantenerme firme. Pude entregarme tranquilamente a Soul, porque él al igual que yo era casto, inexpertos. Pero el experimentar con la persona que amas y descubrir todos aquellos misterios juntos, es agradable.

– Cariño, ¿Quiere acompañarme al mandado o prefieres quedarte a descansar? – susurro tiernamente mi esposo desde la puerta.

Lo voltee a ver con una sonrisa.

– Te acompaño.

Él me devolvió el gesto. Coloque el libro sobre los grandes estantes de libros y me dirigí hasta él.

– Te ves hermosa – ronroneo dulcemente acariciando mi ya notoria panza.

Oh, es verdad. Soul y yo estamos esperando un bebé. Nuestro primer hijo. Aunque sabemos que será niña aun no nos decidimos por el nombre. Ambos queremos que sea especial con un significado único.

– Te amo.

– Pero, no tanto como yo a ti – respondo para después besarlo en los labios.

Bueno, ya pensaremos en el nombre después. Lo importante ahora es que nazca saludable y bien, además estamos acondicionando la casa para su llegada. Estamos muy emocionados, aun no asimilamos la noticia de mi embarazo, de que muy pronto seremos padres. ¡Qué emoción! No puedo esperar el día en que tenga a mi bebe en mis brazos. Un maravilloso complemento para nuestras vidas y valioso tesoro del cielo que ha llegado a nuestras vidas.

**B**_e_ **C**_o_**n**_t_**i**_n_**u**_e_**d**...

* * *

><p><em>¡Saludos mis lectorcitos! Como siempre les pido una disculpa D; ¡Gomen! -suplicando de rodillas (?)- Estoy en exámenes, es por eso que no he actualizado. Pero me pondré al corriente. C: ¡Sean felices y coman muchos dulces!<em>

**¡Regalame un Review!**


	9. Lullaby Canción de Cuna

**Disclaimer**: Soul Eater _no_ me pertenece, la historia es producto de mi loca mente. Gracias.

**_S_**_ummary_: _"Nana. ¿Escuchas la melodía que porta tu alma? Deleitémonos de la tonada una vez más antes de partir."__** D**r**a**b**b**l**e**._

_**A**dvertencias (?): Creo que ninguna._

_¡Continuación!_

* * *

><p><strong>"My Name is ´L´<strong> _– 10. Lullaby **/** Canción de cuna_ **"**

._._._.

_Na – na – na.~ La – la – la – la. ~_

**T**arareaba melodiosamente arrullando al pequeño recién nacido que sostenía con delicadeza en sus brazos. Meciéndolo suavemente de un lado al otro, sonrió con ternura cuando el nene comenzó a bostezar y cerrar lenta y débilmente sus parpados.

– Dulces sueños, mi pequeño angelito – susurro la mujer quedamente recostándola en la cuna.

._._._.

Nuevamente, una armoniosa voz, la dulce canción de cuna que le cantaba su madre cada noche. Deleitaba los oídos del pequeño mientras su madre acariciaba su cabeza con ternura y amor.

– Descansa mi niño –murmuro dándole un beso en la frente para después salir de la habitación del joven de ocho años de edad.

Los años pasaron el pequeño nene fue creciendo, alcanzando la mayoría de edad de aquella época. Quince años de edad cuando los soldados del Shibusen fueron por él debido a que el pueblo se encontraba en guerra era obligatorio capacitarlos para defender su patria.

El joven albino obtuvo grandes y numerosas victorias en cada batalla a la que se enfrentaba. Sin embargo, llego el día en que el amor entro a su vida. Quedo perdidamente enamorado de una hermosa doncella virgen, de rubios cabellos, blanca piel, verdes ojos y cautivadora apariencia. Pero desgraciadamente hija de Spirit, líder de la aldea enemiga. Aunque su amor era correspondido no podían darse obviamente el lujo de darlo a conocer. Es por eso que secretamente se encontraban cada primera semana del mes.

No obstante llego el día en que el pueblo de la chica les declaro la guerra. Cumpliendo con su obligación él tuvo que prepararse para enfrentarse.

–Soul, no lo hagas es muy peligroso –suplico la mujer con tristeza.

–Por favor, mi querida Maka. No me mires de esa manera, te prometo que yo iré a poner fin a todo esto –susurro dulcemente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla izquierda– Ten fe en mi. Te juro que después de que todo esto termine estaremos juntos para siempre.

– Entonces por favor, llévate esto contigo –contesto colocándole un collar que sostenía el símbolo de un alma**(A)**.

El joven asintió la miro fijamente a los ojos para después darle un rápido beso en los labios con el que le expreso más que mil palabras. No dijo nada más, dio la media vuelta y se fue.

._._._.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, alzo la vista y miro a su alrededor. La mayor parte de sus hombres ya habían muerto y él sabía que no la libraría debido a la gravedad de sus heridas.

– Hero –llamo al más joven de todos– eres un gran hombre. Pero no puedes terminar aquí…

– ¿Maestro a que se refiere? ¡Yo pelearé hasta la muerte! –declaro eufórico.

Soul negó.

Suspiro profundamente para después quitarse el collarín, lo miro por unos momentos y luego se lo entrego al rubio.

– Hero escúchame bien, vete y dale esto a Maka Albarn.

El muchacho abrió los ojos de golpe, pero obedeció. De lo contrario su maestro nunca se lo perdonaría.

Vio como el chico rápidamente se alejaba, perdiéndose en el horizonte. Tambaleante se giro mirando fijamente al enemigo, sabía que estaba perdiendo la guerra, por primera vez en la vida. Pero no se rendiría nunca, comprendía que sus heridas eran de gravedad y probablemente no la libraría en esta ocasión.

– Sí llego a morir, que me encuentren mis enemigos de pie –exhalo.

El hombre pelirrojo lo miro con seriedad para después dar la orden a sus hombres de terminar con él. Soul continúo peleando con notable determinación, concentrado en sus pensamientos, en la única motivación de su existencia. A pesar de que su cuerpo se encontraba cansado y débil sus movimientos no disminuían, la destreza con la que luchaba era impresionante.

_Gracias a ti puedo continuar de pie…_

– ¡Mátenlo! –rugió furioso el líder.

Los arqueros obedecieron para después disparar formando una lluvia de mortales flechas en el aire.

_Maka…_

._._._.

–Señorita, Albarn –grito el joven rubio corriendo hacia la muchacha.

La aludida miro perpleja al joven, reconocía el uniforme que portaba pues eran pertenecientes a la tropa de su amado.

–¿Dónde está soul? –cuestiono lo primero que le surgió a la mente.

–Discúlpeme, pero aun se encuentra en el combate–respondió cabizbajo– él me encargo que le entregará esto.

Coloco el objeto sobre las manos de Maka.

–Lo lamento –susurro.

Y se marcho.

Choqueada la mujer miro el collar que había hecho y obsequiado a su hombre.

–Comprendo– susurro con una sonrisa y lagrimas presentes en sus mejillas– Gracias.

._._._.

Alzo la vista, noto como las flechas se dirigían hacia él.

_'Morire…'_, pensó el albino.

_Na – na – na.~ La – la – la – la. ~_

Abrió los ojos de par en par al reconocer la tonada de esa dulce melodía. Observo una sombra oscura acercarse a paso lento hacia él, pudo distinguir que era una persona con una gabardina negra musitando aquella canción que le era tan familiar. El ser alzo la cabeza y pudo apreciar su rostro, era el de una mujer. No tardo mucho en reconocer la letra de la tonada. Pues, era la nana que le cantaba su madre cada noche, antes de dormir.

_'Si esa dama es la muerte, adelante. ¿Quién tiene miedo a morir?'_, pensó valiente.

La doncella llego hasta él, acurrucándolo tiernamente en sus brazos. Un sueño pesado y profundo comenzó a invadirlo junto con una total oscuridad mientras se deleitaba en el canto. Cerro finalmente los ojos.

– Descansa mi niño, porque cuando vuelvas a abrir los ojos será en un momento mucho mejor…

**B**_e_ **C**_o_**n**_t_**i**_n_**u**_e_**d**...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora (?):<strong>

**(A)** _El símbolo viene siendo obviamente el alma de Soul._

Aquí lo tienen disculpen la demora D: he estado muy ocupada y bla bla bla! Pero ya comencé a trabajar con la última historia así que muy pronto la leerán. Saluditos a mis lectorcitos y nos leemos en la próxima.

**Puntos sobresalientes (!):**

Este Drabble es producto de la Cancion: Nana – Warcry. La escribí porque es el Grupo que le gusta a mi Ashurin, de hecho cuando escuche la letra de la canción me encanto. Así que se las recomiendo, si gustan les dejo el enlace en mi perfil.

**Abajo:** Comenta.  
><em>"Me interesa tu opinión y me ayuda a mejorar como escritora"<em>


End file.
